My Only Wish
by Collared Creature
Summary: The author gives herself a birthday present she truly NEEDS. (1/2)


I focused of keeping my breathing even, filled with excitement and longing as I brought my—_our_—baby into this world.

"Aw, you're ok, baby." My beautiful wife reassured me, rubbing circles into my back as the crown of the baby's head emerged from in between my legs, causing me to whimper at the slight burning sensation.

"I'll make sure you and our beautiful little bundle of joy are safe." She soothed a pale hand over my stomach. Tears stung my closed gray eyes as raw, powerful emotions flooded through me: happiness, relief, anticipation and excitement…with just a hint of fear. I barely believed it—could barely _let _myself believe it—not only was I _married _two the two most beautiful women in the world, but _I _was having one of their _baby's _while the other was _pregnant _with mine. I'd felt _so _unworthy of them for the longest time, of the fact I _needed _someone to care for, but once I let go and let myself _have _them, it was—as cliché as it sounded—as if a massive weight was lifted from my shoulders, leaving me lighter and happier the I'd ever felt, and—I found—I was able to be more in touch with my emotions, I was no longer _afraid _of feeling.

Having their baby was the least I could do to show them my gratitude. So, with that thought, I gritted my teeth, pushing hard and sighing in relief as the baby's head left my body and shoulders peaked out.

"Aw, what a good, strong push. That brought the baby down a lot." Came a soothing voice. Dr. Cullen was a man I'd previously dated. The handsome man was responsible for my immortality. I'd wondered if him helping me give birth was awkward considering our past relationship, but he'd assured me he'd found happiness with a man named Kylo Ren, who—unbeknownst to him—I'd also previously dated.

I whimpered, hands and arms shaking was exertion as I clenched my hands into fists under the water, letting out a low groan and shuddering as a strong contraction brought the shoulders farther down.

I felt Evie's hand rub my shoulders and opened my eyes to the sight of my beautiful pregnant wife, "Hey, baby," I muttered, "how ya doin'?"

She smiled, "You're the one in labor and your asking _me_?" She chuckled, intertwining our hands and placing them on her stomach.

I smiled, pride making my heart swell as I felt multiple small, fluttering kicks. I silently started crying as it hit me again that this gorgeous woman was expecting my _litter_. I hoped we'd have a small one and not the biggest, which was twelve.

I was jerked out of my thoughts at Mal's emotional voice, "D-do y-you wanna feel how far along you are?"

I nodded as she took my hand off Evie's stomach, intertwining it with hers and guiding it down.

'O-oh god," I cried as I felt our child, heart clenching with an almost painful amount of love as I thought I felt our unborn baby suckling my finger, "w-we _made_ that, w-e fuckin' _made _that._"_

Two hours later, I collapsed against Mal, exhausted but insanely happy, as held my daughter in my arms. Mal held her as I dozed, slipping into a deep sleep….

'_You deserve this…. you deserve to _let _yourself be happy.' She'd reminded me more than once as I admired my pregnant body in the mirror, feeling warm and delirious with happiness…as if I were __**born**__ to be pregnant…the thought sent a spark of excitement up my spine._

'_I know but…' My eyes misted over as my bottom lip trembled…filled with a sad, aching, bittersweet pain we both _knew _was there, but _refused _to knowledge._

"_Hey..." She coaxed me around to face her, moving us so our foreheads were touching as I swallowed thickly, overwhelmed with emotion as I so often was. "Let's focus on when we __**do**__ have instead of what we don't, ok, baby?"_

_I nodded as she pulled me in for a tender, sweet kiss, putting a hand on my round, swollen belly. "Happy birthday, gorgeous," She whispered, as she sucked wet, hungry kisses down my neck, nipping my sensitive, pale skin._

Two months later, Evie had four beautiful, healthy pups. I felt like the happiest shape-shifter alive.


End file.
